


【宁鹿】修身养性PWP

by GGWardrobe



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, 宁鹿 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:15:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27955250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GGWardrobe/pseuds/GGWardrobe
Summary: 原著向 生存宁 ABO信息素感知障碍的宁次认为合格的成年人需克己复礼修身养性鹿丸：去你的修身养性，老子发情了论找了个性冷淡的狗男人怎么办设定AO信息素有气味，ABO都能通过气味感知情绪宁次释放信息素功能正常，接收信息素功能丧失所以标记√上床√嗅觉XA有易感期，O有发情期，一方发作另一方有几率被引诱临时发情副cp 佐井夫妇/丁次夫妇/鞠天妇妇ooc预警  Alpha易感期预警
Relationships: Hyuuga Neji/Nara Shikamaru, 宁鹿
Kudos: 13





	【宁鹿】修身养性PWP

“你们打算生孩子吗？”

忍具店柜台，手肘拄在做旧的雕花展示柜玻璃上的天天掌根托住下巴，指腹轻敲脸颊，头顶吊灯照得睫毛洒下一片阴影。

红绸黄灯中，宁次定眸观察了好一会儿，才确定对方棕色瞳孔里倒映的只有纯粹的好奇。

“别多想，我就是问问……昨天鹿丸来店里给小未来选了把没开刃的苦无当玩具，”天天眯起眼睛，腮帮被手指挤成青蛙状，独自陷入被刚满三岁的小天使唤做姐姐的甜蜜回忆。

“鹿丸每次抱着小未来都不撒手，所以我猜他是不是特别喜欢孩子……”想到不妥，天天又迅速补充，“Beta虽然没Omega那么容易怀孕，但你是Alpha，应该——”

“他不喜欢。”比起纠正误会，宁次急促的语气更像掩饰什么，他看着被强硬打断后愣住的前队友，缓和口吻解释鹿丸只是特别宠爱恩师的遗腹子，家里堆满的育儿书和玩具比工作资料还要多。

“啊是吗，也对，你们才刚结婚，夏天的事……有半年吗？呀，最近日子过得太悠闲，总感觉参加你们婚礼是好久以前的事。”

九个月零十二天。

算上由他告白，鹿丸接受，直到去民政局办理手续前形成的亲密关系时长，他们在一起度过了二百八十七天。

“嗯，果然太早，抱歉，是我多事了。”

天天似懂非懂地点头，她没谈过恋爱，不清楚九个月算长算短，稀里糊涂地让人把问题蒙混掉。

放弃子嗣是宁次早在结婚前同鹿丸达成的共识。

他没办法接受自己的血脉作为分家出生，再次经历他所遭受的血继限界的禁锢，而鹿丸则大刺刺表示生孩子是个麻烦活儿，还容易暴露身份——

鹿丸是Omega，装Beta的Omega，理由有很多，信息素劣势，一线情况复杂，现场高强度体力消耗以及能被Omega担当的后勤数量有限……

他不是第一个使用抑制剂和气味阻隔剂伪装的Omega，也做好暴露后承担责任开除忍籍的心理准备，以非同寻常的觉悟坚持守护村子。

目前知道鹿丸身份的只有父母和两个发小，如今外加宁次。

不如说正是他撞破秘密，两人才产生交往的契机，也让比他早了不知多少年追求鹿丸的手鞠彻底出局。

宁次不得不承认那位砂隐村的女豪敏锐的观察力，手鞠放弃追求前曾约他主动见面，“你和我有根本性的不同”，这是同为Alpha的手鞠给出的弃权声明，像战败却仍高昂头颅的孔雀，说完便走了，甚至没等店员拿来菜单，当然，宁次也没兴趣和情敌面对面喝茶罢了。

赢就是赢，输就是输，感情和任务本质无差。

他没问过鹿丸当初进到房间里的人不是自己会怎样，他不做对既定事实“假设”的没意义的行为。

有客人进店想买引线。

今天第一次开张的天天热情地应声，宁次默默坐在专供客人歇脚的椅子上喝茶。

三十米长的引线不常见，趁天天转身踩着木梯在靠墙货架上翻找商品的空档，客人在宁次对面坐下，因为从柜台到商谈区要绕过两排充当屏风的货架，宁次抬头看了一眼，是位年轻的男性忍者。

“您好。”

对方主动打招呼道。

宁次微微颔首，继续品着因为反复冲泡，滋味同白水寡淡的乌龙茶。

天天动作麻利，卷好的丝线包成团，缠一圈系成漂亮蝴蝶结递过去。青年没立刻离开，绕着不大的忍具店参观，问东问西，比起购买，更像要打听什么。

天天一改早先热切，双手环胸冷言冷语地把人赶走了，引线挣来的五枚钱币看也不看丢进装钱的抽屉里。

宁次放下茶杯，轻叹口气。

“我以为即使经营不善，你对每位客人都能保持应有的赤诚。”

“那也分人，”天天撅起嘴巴，指着陈列商品的橱柜，“如果你刚才躺这里，今年房租钱我已经入账了。啧，挖墙脚挖到我眼皮子底下，还想向我打听你的事——”

她噤着鼻子，杏眼几乎翻到天上，“那家伙当我是装饰吗？放出来的味道熏得街外流浪猫都要发情。”

天天也是Alpha，只不过信息素和起爆符燃烧后的硝烟味相似，加上并不突出的身高体型，常被人误会成对AO气味间暧昧互动感知迟钝的Beta。

许是和手鞠混久了，本就性格豪迈的天天愈发向着母老虎方向高歌猛进，她撸起金丝掐边的旗袍袖口，秀眉紧皱，胸脯剧烈浮动地骂半天，气愤宁次为什么仍能泰然喝茶，对赤裸裸的低俗调戏无动于衷，“你和鹿丸真是越来越像，以前就是个闷葫芦，现在葫芦大得直接能装海——哦，你闻不到。”

语调一百八十度急转弯，翻书般迅速变脸的天天垮着圆脸蛋，手指戳进梳出丸子状的发团里胡乱搅动，不安地道歉。

后知后觉自己“被调戏”的宁次好笑地摇了摇头，“收回刚才的话，我还要感谢你替我解决一个麻烦。”

“嘿嘿，客气什么，我可是在你们婚礼上接到过捧花的幸运仙女，虽然现在连个结婚对象都没找到……对了，你们不会因为这个才不生孩子吧？”天天隔着衣领摸了摸自己脖颈后的性腺。

宁次不是天生有信息素感知障碍，日向一族为保证白眼秘密，通过「笼中鸟」对分家人布下诸多限制，其中就包括信息素感知退化，使Alpha不再对Alpha产生攻击性、对Omega产生繁殖欲，有效遏制血继限界外流，对宗家绝对服从和保护。

像被骟过的家畜一样温顺。

宁次漠然地给出评论。

唯一区别是他们还拥有生育功能，毕竟只靠宗族一家没办法繁衍整个族群，但对他来说，早在父亲为同胞哥哥的地位疯魔又被暗箱操作成牺牲品时，自己便放弃这份比起权利更像义务的能力。

四战时他在死亡线上走一遭，醒来就发现自己嗅觉“失灵”了，以前是对AO信息素没反应的半个假Beta，现在则彻底闻不到信息素气味，比Beta还要Beta。

适应了“纯粹”的世界，宁次表示除了在读取气味表达的隐含情绪上有障碍外，其他生活基本照常，而他本身又不是喜欢看“脸色”的人，于工作休息完全无碍。

和鹿丸能在一起，也托了信息素感知障碍的福。

那时宁次身体还没恢复到出现场的程度，战后修复进度又异常缓慢，新上任的六代火影卡卡西把他拽进工作组，负责村庄建设和村民复工事项。

鹿丸当时身兼数职，既要顾及忍军联盟，又要考虑木叶发展，不忍这人便利店里等泡面的三分钟都能睡着，宁次在战后重建这块两人业务重合的地方尽可能多地帮忙。

而鹿丸就像嗅觉灵敏的野猫，知道哪里有好吃的小鱼干，发现他的善意后，表面不动声色，实际却逐渐爱往他的办公室钻，最后衍生成拿了厚厚几大摞文件进门，倒沙发上就睡，睡醒了听他讲已经办得妥妥当当的工作，分享一壶晾过头的冷茶，再各自分开忙碌。

鹿丸说宁次办公室风水好，宁次看了看不足十平米却被参考资料，财务预算，工程图纸，和未来得及统计的各行各业企划进度报告书塞满的原杂物间现特地开辟出的督查组临时办公室，问他好在哪里。

鹿丸咬着烟屁股——宁次注意到了，他从不在自己面前抽烟，尽管一副对尼古丁渴求得不得了的样子，但最多只是叼着，也许舔一舔烟蒂，宁次胡乱猜的——跨过满地罗列规整，却因数目过多而复杂成迷宫的档案路障，敲着两开窗户的玻璃，说采光好，眼睛却直挺挺盯着他，滚动的喉结似乎偷偷吞咽了一部分答案。

可以换。

宁次半开玩笑提议，得到鹿丸的摇头。

也是，三楼火影隔壁的助理办公室比这宽敞多了，也亮多了。

但对方给出的答案让宁次诧异，

换了的话，我又该喜欢别的地方。

鹿丸煞有其事地叹口气，继续说着麻烦，无聊，成年人的世界不会事事顺遂之类的牢骚。

宁次觉得奇怪，后来才知道，鹿丸说的不只是办公地点的位置，大小，采光，还有更不可抗力的第二性别。

对于需要隐瞒Omega特征的鹿丸来说，信息素感知障碍的宁次是最好的歇脚亭，他能在嗅觉缺失的宁次身边放下一切警备，不用担心信息素泄露，甚至在发情期还能停止使用副作用可怕的抑制剂，白嫖宁次无意识飘散出的Alpha属性的信息素。

这点当时的宁次并未察觉，还曾把人当成重感冒，关紧门窗甚至拉上帘子怕人着凉，封得严严实实满屋子A味差点没把热潮的鹿丸掀晕，Omega软腰蜷腿缩沙发里，甭管他怎么搭话都不吭声。

偏生宁次觉得接手文书工作后两人关系有所长进，加上欣赏对方洒脱坦然的性格，少见地生出关切心，坐鹿丸身边胳膊贴着胳膊，腿挨着腿，又摸头又递水，怕人病昏头听不清话，嘴快咬上耳朵一样靠着人说话，沙发另一侧堆着刊印的宣传手册，鹿丸没处躲，被宁次半圈怀里喂了一口又一口热水。

不行，你得吃药。

回想起来只觉得当初的自己才是蠢得需要吃药的宁次郑重地说道，还准备联系医忍，压根不清楚门一开满屋子Omega发情的味道能让自己A节不保。

鹿丸费力跪在沙发上，身体趴着靠背，困难地伸出手臂去拉宁次的衣摆，说小樱在培训医疗急救队，自己只是太累，睡一觉就好。

鹿丸手腕还带着庆典时木叶官方发放的有驱虫功效的艾草手串，被石竹色香樟木珠子衬得又细又白的手攥住Alpha衣袖抖个不停，比扑棱翅膀的仙鹤还好看。

宁次感到头晕，鼻子也有一股堵住的闷涩感，他摸了摸脖颈，滚烫的皮肤分泌出少许汗水。他希望自己没被传染感冒，剩下的工作还有很多，他不能倒下。

得到不会离开的保证，鹿丸缩回手臂环住下肋，防御式抱紧身体，没多久又像只出壳的蜗牛，张开柔软的肢体缓慢爬下沙发，扶着墙壁一路走到门口，宁次以为他要回家休息，但对方只是把门反锁。

不知是不是错觉，鹿丸坐过的沙发也像蜗牛行走过的路面一样有着浅浅的水渍，锁门后，鹿丸很快又坐回原来的位置，脸比之前红，身体也蜷得更紧，还用宁次专门拿来给鹿丸午睡用的薄毯围住脖子以下的全部。

宁次看人眼眶发红，肩膀紧缩，呼吸打颤，一副软弱到随时能哭成水的模样，担心这人是不是受了什么天大委屈，因病重而不慎流露。

是其他四忍村有人想分裂还是大蛇丸又要造反？

宁次给出的假设威力随便一个都能动摇村子根基，除这些外，他想不到其他理由能让亲手掰断自己小拇指都面色不改的鹿丸低声抽噎。

唔……没、不是，我很好……睡一觉就能恢复正常。

我难道不值得你信任？

当然不……我相信你，但是……唉，是鸣人，他弄错了汇报顺序，搞砸了赏花宴会，在大名那里失去不少印象分，害得卡卡西大人还要去赔罪道歉……那个彻头彻尾的麻烦精让我期待了两个月的休假泡汤……

宁次听了愣住片刻，因为早就知道双方价值观迥异，他无法判断失去假期这件事是否重要到值得哭鼻子的程度，只习惯性安慰了鹿丸，对方似乎真的很难受，没去在意他干瘪空洞的敷衍，开口要求在沙发上舒服地睡一会儿。

宁次搬走沙发上的杂物，坐在靠外一侧，调整膝盖高度，让鹿丸头部刚好枕在自己大腿上。

午安，他说道。

午安。

鹿丸抽了抽鼻子，抹掉眼眶积蓄的水光，在Alpha绷紧的腿部肌肉上找到合适位置幼鹿似得蹭了蹭脸，待情绪安稳缓缓闭眼。

那天后来宁次也稀里糊涂睡了，仰靠沙发，坐立睡着的。

醒来时身边空无一人，窗户大敞，开春的暖风吹得人心情愉悦。

他转动僵硬的脖子，呼吸通畅，先前的重感冒症状仿佛错觉。

鹿丸第二天请了假，第三天才来上班，一看就是乖乖吃了感冒药又睡足了觉，脸颊红润，眼袋消退不少，就是无精打采，哈欠连天，一副累极了模样，时不时靠抽烟提神。

“……一个男孩一个女孩，喂，在听吗？”

天天不悦的敲桌声唤回了晃神的宁次。

“抱歉，什么？”

“鹿丸还是下忍时宣告的人生理想。”

天天十指交叉摆在胸前，耐心重复了一遍她从井野那里听来的趣事，“和普通女人结婚，生两个孩子，第一胎要女儿，第二胎儿子，等儿子独立后果断退休，超普通，但是超有道理，一个十来岁孩子说的话，宁次你能想象吗？”

他不清楚话题怎么又拐到生孩子上，但鹿丸从未提过想要孩子，而且两个的事。

宁次在向医院确认过信息素感知障碍对生育功能不会产生影响后，两人曾讨论过，并得出丁克结论。

这真是双方共同的意愿吗？

想到家里堆成小山的育儿书和启蒙玩具，宁次恍然间竟记不得当初是在什么样的情况下和对方怎么做出的决定。

宁次听天天抱怨最近越来越多不听话的小鬼张口闭口喊她阿姨大婶，听木叶和平后忍具销量持续低迷，听耳边絮叨声愈发缥缈，心惴惴沉进湖底。

一个男孩一个女孩。

鹿丸眼中的“麻烦事”。

宁次揉着突突猛跳的太阳穴，因过凉的茶水而痉挛哆嗦的胃部不断收缩血管，似乎要把血液挤光。他冷汗涔涔，呼吸短促，陡然陷入空气泥泞成的沼泽。

“嗯？”天天抽动鼻翼，端起茶杯浅抿一口，又打开茶壶盖嗅了嗅，伶俐的杏仁眼绕忍具铺转两圈，最后落在茶桌旁扶额沉思的人身上，试探着靠近深吸一口。

“宁次你好像唔……快回家……”

天天身体猛地后仰，双手捂住口鼻，声音因此变得模糊不清，依稀分辨出几个音节像在催促他回家。

如同大梦初醒的宁次站起身，遏制不住质问鹿丸的冲动，今天那人休息，他确实应该回家，问那人真正的想法。

离开前，宁次觉得应该说点什么，但天天似乎情绪很差，眉头紧皱，灵巧地跳进柜台后和他拉开距离，远远扔过去一本砂隐村忍具图鉴，拿出不耐烦的赶人架势，一手捂鼻一手扇动，满脸厌恶。

宁次接住原本打算借阅的书，觉得喉咙愈发干痒，心底躁动得厉害，欠身告辞后匆匆离开。

回家的路不算远，宁次也常走，都是和蔼的村民和商贩，今天不知为何，路上行人都对他退避，少数几个Alpha忍者态度挑衅地想拦住他，看清他的瞳色后愤愤转身。

宁次猜可能是自己表情太差，但他没心情去管这些，任一个人知道自己伴侣在婚姻里隐藏了和自己截然相反的真实想法，脸色都不会好。

他在玄关口换鞋时和走廊尽头刚从浴室湿漉漉钻出来的鹿丸照面，后者头盖浴巾，隔着半长不短的发帘似有似无扫了他一眼，踩着防滑拖鞋哒哒进厨房。

“鹿丸，我有事和你说。”

“啊……说吧。”

不属于Omega娇软声线，被烟腌制透了的嗓子沙哑低沉。

鹿丸背对宁次，打开冰箱冷藏层，探进大半个身子寻找什么，带着一如既往后拖半节拍的腔调，懒塌塌地敷衍道。

没得到想要的回应，宁次心底那股无名的躁郁攀升，竟生出往日绝不常见的渴望被重视的寂寞感，他几乎磨着牙槽，声音一字一顿，强调是件重要的事。

“什么重要的事……啧，麻烦……”

鹿丸扭过头，嘴里叼着能量果冻，手里抓一个宁次没见过的黑色防震包关上冰箱，“能过几天再说吗？我现在有点累，不适合谈什么麻烦、唔，重要的事。”

他学着宁次口吻，在最后几个字上加重音，因为拖沓的语速，反倒更显轻蔑。

“那是什么？”宁次语气不善地问，内心拼命压制打开白眼一探究竟的掌控欲，两人交往初期他就答应过鹿丸，不使用白眼打探对方隐私。

“哦，这个啊。”鹿丸五指张开，松散罩在嘴上，懒懒打着哈欠，穿过指缝能轻易看见白色的牙齿红的舌头，以及多次吞含过他的某样东西的紧致湿热的喉咙。

宁次为自己毫无预兆地产生的低俗幻想皱眉，但对方很快说出让他青筋爆开的话。

“与你无关。”

鹿丸说着一口吸光能量果冻，抬手把包装袋空投进垃圾筒，刚要离开，被宁次攥紧手腕按住肩膀压在冰箱门上，冰箱受力撞击发出闷响，直接承受失控力道的鹿丸因疼痛抿紧嘴唇，喉咙发出严厉质问。

他问宁次想干什么。

宁次也不清楚，只知道鹿丸的模样让他火大，可他从未对鹿丸生气过，更何况是那种越烧越往下游走的火气。

这太不冷静，太不日向了。

他像触电一样松开鹿丸，后者把比巴掌大一圈的黑包夹在腋下，右手捂着被捏到发红的手腕，动作迅速地从冰箱和宁次胸膛之间的夹缝滑走。

“别说我没问，到底什么事？”鹿丸活动手腕，语气没好声地问，衣领因之前动作扯开大半，露出白花花的，晃眼睛的胸口和一看就很好咬的锁骨。

“……没事了。”

像电池耗尽的机器，宁次解开头上忍者护额，揉着晕眩不减的太阳穴，想起两人其实正在冷战。

和大多数AO结合的伴侣不同，作为Alpha的宁次对鹿丸需求并不强，信息素感知障碍是一方面，另一方面则要复杂些。

那次意外的起始点发生在砂隐村召开的五国忍者联合会谈上。

信息素改造过的性别优势使得会议大部分成员属于Alpha，伴随无休止的争辩，汗水，唾液，性腺里的信息素受热蒸腾，为本就亢奋的讨论添油加柴。

因为信息素感知障碍，无论什么情况都能保持冷静的宁次特别成为代表木叶的讨论小组一员，由鹿丸带领参加会议。

当阿茨伊的拳头问候赤土的下巴时，空气中的信息素达到饱和，AA之间生理本能的倾轧和厌恶就此爆发，一场原始冲动支配的混战拉开帷幕。

失控逐步升级，砂隐村的负责人立刻寻找风影大人，其他与会Beta则识相撤退，避免卷入无端纷争。

宁次带着鹿丸果断离开。

比起其他喷嚏连天的Beta，鹿丸似乎很虚弱，不顾形象地坐在会议室外走廊的瓷砖地面上，低头从烟盒里咬出一根白色香烟，战栗的手怎么也无法将火苗对准烟头。

宁次走过去蹲下身，双手捧住鹿丸出汗打滑的手指，让人把烟点燃，并不知道那时的冒牌Beta已临近发情，香烟只是遮掩失控的气味。

除了嗅觉失灵的宁次，走廊全是对AO信息素感知迟钝的Beta，尽管如此，鹿丸仍不敢久留，一门之隔的会议室里尽是些昏血上头的Alpha，我爱罗赶来前谁也无法预料发生什么。

今天看来不会继续了，我先回去休息。

鹿丸说道，并谢绝陪同。

宁次猜自己身上的味道和会议室里的野兽们一样糟糕，所以没坚持送鹿丸回砂隐村为各村忍者准备的房间。

因为实在记挂那人临走前不舒服的脸，听说鹿丸晚餐也没离开房间，他便想去看看，出门前还特地给自己打了一针抑制剂，消除掉可能存在的会令Beta感到困扰的攻击性气味。

果然，鹿丸先是隔着门板确认了他的身份，又打开门缝闻了闻味道，最后才小小心翼翼放下链条让他进屋。

怎么又感冒了？

宁次把打包的食物放在茶几上，语气带着几分不易觉察的亲昵，他熟练探手摸了摸鹿丸的额头，不知道是不是熬夜造成免疫力下降，鹿丸几乎每个月都要重感冒一次。

说来也怪，病来得快去得也快。

当时的宁次丝毫没往Omega发情期上想，只琢磨着煲什么汤能提高体质。

预料到会谈现场A味汹涌，鹿丸出发时连打三针抑制剂，气味阻隔剂更是吃糖豆一样嗑了两大把，计划中，即使最后被迫发情，还有宁次这个好用的人型强效药。

现实脱轨后一路奔向最糟，打了抑制剂的宁次就像装在药瓶里缺少针头无法使用的药液，再精贵再速效也没用，除非打破玻璃瓶，咬开皮肤进行体液交换。

凌晨三点，宁次缓缓叹气，距离鹿丸突然以头撞墙晕倒在自己面前已经过去五个小时。

他看向榻榻米床褥的位置，鹿丸正双眼紧闭，面色痛苦地睡着，汗水从额头划过耳侧，下颚到脖颈的汗珠汇成溪流淌进阴影，浸透衣襟。

鹿丸晕倒不久便开始高烧，砂隐村被信息素暴乱搞得忙作一团，期间手鞠来问候，被宁次隔着门板劝退，他说服自己，和情敌无关，只是信不过联盟你亲我亲的戏码，日历往前拨个十年，木叶和砂隐还是你死我活的状态，尤其眼下鹿丸还在生病。

担心那人一头撞坏脑子，又考虑到举止怪异是不是中了邪门忍术，宁次在未经许可的情况下打开白眼检查了鹿丸的身体——

作为Beta绝不会有的性腺加上远超Alpha发育程度且正处于活跃状态的生殖腔，即使感知障碍如宁次，也能判断出答案。

一个成熟的，深陷热潮并已经做好生育准备的Omega。

鹿丸不需要热水，不需要避风，更不需要可笑的感冒药。

宁次咬破手指，把蕴含Alpha信息素的血液送进鹿丸嘴里，找对方法，体温没多久便降了下去。

他铺好被褥，把人抱上床，思虑再三还是没给人换掉湿透的衣服。

宁次寸步不离守在鹿丸身边，好景不长，热度再次涌来。

就这样反复投喂信息素，随着间隔时间越来越短，即使闻不到气味，他也清楚情况越来越糟。

你需要一个临时标记。

宁次对醒来的鹿丸说，确认对方有完整理解自己的话后，安静跪坐在榻榻米上等人消化身份暴露且正在发情的事实。

鹿丸舔了舔嘴唇，应该是尝到鲜血的味道，他没让宁次去拿放在背包里的抑制剂，Alpha的血液都无法产生效果，稀薄的抑制剂作用更微乎其微，甚至不如打一针生理盐水。

鹿丸坐起身，看了会儿夜色暗沉的窗，扯开衣领，对宁次露出后颈涨得发疼的腺体。

中规中矩说着失礼了，宁次亲吻上鹿丸伸过来的脖子，舌头轻轻舔过长着细小绒毛的皮肤，在温度烫人的凸起处试探着张开嘴。

请快点完事。

鹿丸不恭敬地催促着，完全没有求人应有的态度，也似乎没把宁次小心翼翼的标记行为当成什么重要事。

牙齿啮合，宁次尝到了混杂着苦涩烟草味的铁锈腥气。

原来是这样的味道。

他心里想着，把属于Alpha的临时标记种在了心底好感度早已超标的Omega身上。

你要向纪律队举报吗？

穿好衣服的鹿丸问。

宁次的手盖住他红肿的额角，告诉Omega以后不用再撞墙，自己会帮他。

那以后，两人越走越近。

在结束行政工作，以精英上忍身份回归一线时，宁次向鹿丸告白了，趁会议中途休息的间隙，说有重要的事，对方听完歪头沉思半天，双手合十一拍，想到了联合忍军成员在处理本村外任务时积极性低迷的解决方案。

直到鸣人站消防通道门口喊人继续开会，宁次才得到一句轻飘飘的答复。

可以哦。

鹿丸说到，语气和批准一项无关紧要的采购申请一样，包括后来登记，对方也是在准备立春祭典开幕式路过民政处顺便拍的合影。

被永久性标记时，鹿丸笑着对他说，真是帮了大忙，从此涩嘴的烟味沾上淡淡茶香。

按照交往，约会，结婚的流程，一切水到渠成，甚至连竞争对手何时出局都不清楚，还是手鞠主动邀约相谈，才知道对方已经放弃。

宁次没什么不满，却也高兴不起来，像吃了过期一天的面包，明明味道和昨天没区别，但因为知道是过期的，心里总担心身体会因此产生不适。

和被动地接受告白和求婚不同，鹿丸在床上很主动，随时间累积愈发表现出需求。

每次事前打避孕针时，宁次都在想，也许鹿丸需要的只是一支人形抑制剂，像他自己说的，帮了大忙，实际根本不需要抑制剂附赠的Alpha，如果那天发情时他没去找鹿丸，没打开白眼发现秘密，没阻止信息素感知健全的女Alpha进屋，现在压在鹿丸身上的会不会是本来敲门慰问的手鞠？

宁次不会为既定事实苦恼，但这件事确实影响他对两人亲密行为的态度，加上信息素感知障碍症，宁次常弄不懂对方在想什么，也分不清这人是Omega作祟的生理需求还是爱情加持下的心理渴望。

渐渐的，宁次只在鹿丸发情期的日子放纵自己触碰他，对平时的暗示装作忽视，真被拖到床上，则摆出对方最讨厌的蜡像脸，教育对方要克己复礼，修身养性。

鹿丸说他性冷淡，就该找个Beta互相折磨，招惹发情期就像受大刑的Omega做什么。

因为喜欢你。

宁次老实认真地回答。

然后满腹牢骚的鹿丸就会变回顺毛的家猫，满足地去院子里晒太阳。

宁次常想，鹿丸多少有点喜欢他吧。

这种自欺欺人不知为何今日格外强烈。

在天天说那人喜欢孩子，甚至详细到生两胎，一胎女孩一胎男孩的程度时，宁次不安到了巅峰。

鹿丸上楼了，带着15L装的矿泉水和新开封的纸抽，进的客房——自从冷战开始，两人再没睡同一张床，尽管宁次在分床第二天就开始想念抱着Omega暖烘烘的身体睁眼迎接清晨的感觉，但这件事对方始终坚持。

宁次进客厅脱力地坐在沙发上，双手插进长发里按压胀痛难耐的头皮，想找出答案。

战争导火索是上周末他出任务回来，正好赶上鹿丸休息，因为对方说要把晚上时间空出来，宁次和队伍成员约定隔天再汇总任务报告。

平常晚饭时间是六点半，那天鹿丸下厨，两人五点不到吃完饭，他问鹿丸是不是想出去逛夜市，最近一直没时间陪他，宁次觉得偶尔去节场走走当约会挺好。

鹿丸闻言脸色变得微妙，没意识到问题严重性的宁次顺着那人行为习惯，改口说不出门在家休息也不错。

饭后，他站水槽前洗碗，鹿丸戳他后背，问需不需要帮忙。

很快就结束，你去看电视吧。

那要吃水果吗？

不用，你如果想吃我给你……

宁次转过身，剩下半句话成功被眼前的画面噎死在嗓子里。

鹿丸仍系着做饭时的围裙，但衣服却脱光了，一身白肉被黑色围裙包裹着，腰间系带不偏不倚垂在饱满圆翘的臀缝里。

被Alpha过于直白的眼神注视，之前还叭叭说个不停的鹿丸咬着嘴唇没了电，圆润的耳珠浮着肉粉色，替代主人诉说无尽诱惑。

宁次忍住把人抱在怀里亲吻到缺氧的冲动，鹿丸的发情期还有段日子，所以今天的答案是NO。

他洗干净手，去阳台拿了条刚晒过的珊瑚绒薄被把人从都到脚裹住，教育人好好穿衣服，别着凉感冒。

鹿丸不死心地挣出一条胳膊要去摸宁次，怕暴露早就坚硬如铁的下身，他握住鹿丸的手，打横抱把人送进卧室，压住乱扭的身体，故意摆出生气的模样，质问他想要的“空闲时间”就是用来做这种事？

哪种事？我们结婚了，你不想和我上床，当初为什么要和我在一起？

鹿丸绷紧腮帮，眼神委屈得厉害，语气却又凶又狠。

宁次不喜欢他的步步紧逼，好像肯定了他们结合只是AO需求互供的产物，他只是嘴巴严，疗效快，鹿丸用得顺手的抑制剂，有更好的就会被换掉。

那天两人大吵一架，谁也没说服谁，最后以鹿丸抱着枕头进客房反锁房门结束。

宁次夜里辗转反侧，刚听到隔壁开门声就迅速下床，鹿丸满脸颓靡，身上戾气比宁次想象得重，他默默进厨房准备早餐没敢多问，怕逼出一个离婚的答案。

那天起，鹿丸再没缠过宁次，两人恢复到同为中忍时互相仅点头的状态，交谈次数断崖式下跌，肢体触碰更是跑空。

宁次不是对鹿丸没有欲望，他无时无刻不想把人按在身下揉搓，看对方因为自己沉沦失态，可他同样想得到鹿丸无关信息素的爱，像他爱鹿丸一样，所以他极力回避那些床上行为。

宁次依稀记得最开始，羞于把床事挂嘴上的Omega只敢发情期难受得厉害时，借夜色掩护偷偷钻进他的被窝。

后来随着身体逐渐被开发，鹿丸会主动做些隐晦的暗示。

在确定宁次不会在发情期外对他出手后，鹿丸消停了一段日子，最近又闹腾起来，还带着几分破罐子破摔的架势，招数辛辣要命，有次直接在客厅电视里放成人录像带，挑衅宁次技术糟糕，被扒掉裤子抽了屁股，当晚欲求不满地找发小喝酒，并不知道自我反思的Alpha在家认真看完整盘录像，还做了笔记心得。

鹿丸约青梅夫妇吃饭，double date，带家属。

井野显然提前收到暗示，面不红心不跳地谈论自己和男友的夜生活，回家时鹿丸特地强调了饭桌纲领，一周两次属于正常频率，而他们哪怕热恋期都未必一个月两次。

宁次环胸想了想，原来还有过热恋啊。

他无限度地容纳鹿丸使出的招数，期待着那人爱上自己的一天，但显然，对方先感觉到厌烦，结束了单方面的需求。

厨房咖啡机发出滴答提示音，闻着满屋香醇浓郁的气味，谁能想到喝进嘴里又酸又涩。

宁次合拢沉重的眼皮，身体向后缓缓倾倒在沙发靠枕上，头痛欲裂。

纷杂的念想在脑海里游动，宁次竟不知自己之前是怎么做到无视这些危机，泰然同鹿丸生活在一起。

零碎的记忆像巨大的垃圾处理厂，他在其中痛苦地寻找不慎丢失的东西，翻出的却总让他感到不安，恐惧，和嫉妒。

他嫉妒全身而退，却在鹿丸心底留下挚友印象的Alpha手鞠，嫉妒因为是发小加Beta，所以得到鹿丸全心全意信任的丁次，更嫉妒被鹿丸当成妹妹百般呵护的Omega青梅井野。

还有被鹿丸抱在怀里累了也不舍得松手亲得满脸口水也不在意的女孩未来。

他嫉妒所有认识鹿丸的人，痛苦自己未曾从那人心里讨到一分毫留恋。

他回味着鲜血里咂摸出来的只属于自己的Omega的味道，幻想着未曾闻过的信息素气味。

烟草和茶的混合物。

鹿丸说他的茶香很特别，信息素结合后气味改变使得他不得不随身带个保温杯装茶水打掩护，被鸣人嘲笑越来越有老干部气质。

宁次啃噬着内嘴唇，控制不住去确认鹿丸后颈的标记，他想拥抱他的Omega，亲吻他鼓鼓的脸颊，和他十指交扣，躺在他脂肪匀称的大腿上，听他用懒洋洋的腔调抱怨各种麻烦。

他喜欢他，喜欢到一想到他就胸口发疼。

宁次眼眶潮湿，他睁开眼，对着指腹的水渍出神。

尽管今天已经做过太多不像自己的事，他仍对失控的泪腺感到震惊。

他想见鹿丸，无比迫切，哪怕对方已经不再需要不听话的抑制剂。

咖啡机第三次发出滴滴声，楼上却没有动静，宁次端着白色瓷杯上楼，敲门前总算止住了窝囊到家的眼泪。

“鹿丸，你的咖啡好了。”

没得到回应，宁次抽抽鼻子，头重脚轻，浑身不适，他觉得感冒更严重，打算一会儿送了咖啡就回房间吃药睡觉，避免交叉感染。

宁次轻敲三下，隐约听到门里在喊自己的名字，声调悠长，忽高忽低，隔着门板像朦朦胧胧的耳鸣。

他压下门把手尝试推了一下，没落锁，腥甜的热气顺门缝里争先恐后地扑出来。

客房窗帘紧拉，光线昏暗，浅灰色床具上起伏着暧昧的轮廓。

“呜呜……宁次……哈、啊……”

甜腻的，一把能拧出满手蜜糖的呻吟声钻进Alpha耳道，还有淫糜放浪的水声，混杂啜泣的喘息声，光听声音下面就足够硬了。

鹿丸背对门口侧躺在枕头上，坦露着细瘦的后背，浑然不知多出的观众，双腿夹紧手臂蜷缩至胸前，露出臀缝被玩弄得湿润艳红的入口，两根手指不断抽插，身下床单一滩深色水渍。

宁次看到床的另一侧散着打开的黑色防震包，里面有两支静脉注射器，地上掉着用过的空药瓶，标签写着宁次熟悉的医学名词。

“你的发情期提前了？”

他放下咖啡杯，厌恶地将两支打空的针管丢进墙角的垃圾筒，“这东西对标记过的Omega没用。”

很快从惊讶和尴尬中缓神的鹿丸拽起被子遮住身体，吊梢的眼睛从下往上，仰头看着站在床边的宁次，咬破的嘴唇咧出个绝不算善意的笑，“所以？打算来施舍我了？”

宁次被鹿丸下意识防备的动作蛰疼了眼睛，今天格外不争气的泪腺又要彰显存在感，他快速眨眼稳了稳神，对鹿丸主次倒置的话感到悲伤。

从来都是你施舍我。

宁次心底暗暗想着，咬破拇指的指肚贴在鹿丸唇边，“什么时候的事？现在难受吗？需不需要请假？”

鹿丸眉头紧皱，想有骨气地撇头，却被Alpha的信息素引诱着挪不开脖子，僵持之际，宁次捏起他的下巴，俯身给他了一个深到喉咙的缠绵的吻。

鹿丸被亲得晕眩，手里失了力道，薄被被宁次抽开，敞出Omega应有的线条柔和的身体。

他含着Alpha的手指，舌头自觉舔舐着信息素浓郁的伤口，任由宁次亲吻他的脖颈，牙齿在腺体表面轻搔，徘徊着，如同守在鼠洞口饥肠辘辘的蟒蛇。

宁次枕在Omega锁骨上，深嗅着颈窝除沐浴露外没有任何味道的空气，心中怅然失落。

为了弥补嗅觉的缺憾，他尽可能用双手抚摸这具温暖细瘦的肉体，感受皮肤徐徐划过掌心的真实触觉，轻缓啃咬Omega胸口充血涨红的乳头。

受不了磨人的撩拨，鹿丸喉咙发出呜呜声音，肩膀颤抖，双腿不自觉打开，熟练地缠上宁次的腰，用黏满水渍的臀部摩擦Alpha下腹，在隔着布料感受到滚烫的温度时，哆嗦着打个冷颤。

“宁次……呜……”

听到鹿丸喃呢自己的名字，宁次消沉了一整天的心顿时活泛，像揣着漏电的暖炉，酥酥麻麻地痒。

“我喜欢你。”他趴在鹿丸耳边说，对方显然听不得这个，抬手便要捂耳朵，被宁次十指相交扣在枕旁紧紧握住。他动了力气，两人手心贴得严丝合缝，好像这样，自己的心意就能顺着手掌传到对方心里。

被发情期磨去大半体力的Omega挣扎不开，哼咛得更弱，耳畔是潮湿热辣的呼吸声，没多久便脸颊泛红，腰腹紧绷，射出一股稀薄的精水。

宁次吻掉鹿丸额头的汗珠，起身脱去上衣，解腰带时动作停顿了一瞬，目光投向装有安全套和避孕药的主卧的墙，最终没有离开，褪去裤子，将粗长的性器抵在Omega早被拓展得软烂的洞口，安抚性捏了捏鹿丸手臂，抱着两条大长腿拖向靠近自己的方向，缓慢且坚定地把性器送进肉穴里。

“呜……”

鹿丸绷着脚尖，大腿夹紧宁次的腰想反抗，却被压住腿根撑得更开，几次浅插后挺身埋入。

Omega敏感的内壁剧烈收缩，真诚热烈地欢迎这位每个月仅一次造访的贵客，对榨出含有Alpha浓郁信息素的精液跃跃欲试。

宁次缓慢摆动腰部，适应着鹿丸的身体，对方也轻声抽气，容纳着许久不曾承受的尺寸。

“慢点……太涨了……”

鹿丸仰头，大腿内侧不住痉挛，刚发泄过的前端颤巍巍勃起。

宁次一路闯进甬道最深处，对着处于半开状态的生殖腔口用力冲撞，把潮水泛滥的肉穴捅更加混乱，腥甜的体液小股喷挤出穴口，濡湿俩人交合处。

他抚摸着鹿丸的小腹，手背蹭了蹭前端充血的性器，问身下人在他来之前做了几次，浸泡在情欲里的声音低沉嘶哑，配上语尾一个贵气的“嗯？”，态度恶劣，全然不见客厅伤心垂泪的模样。

“啊……呜呜……两、两次……别那么快进来，我受不了……”

Omega掐着他的手臂，修剪整齐的指甲留下浅白色月牙痕迹，为腔口摩擦的快感失声尖叫。

两次可达不到生殖腔半开的状态。

宁次咬着鹿丸的嘴唇，把喘息和呻吟尽数吞下，胯部顶进，Alpha又硬又烫的阴茎头部戳入了软糯的腔眼里。

热潮再起，像宿醉一样上头的鹿丸自然攀着宁次肩膀，鼻尖抵着对方喉结，身体随下身耸动前后摇晃，锐利的凤眼被生理泪水泡肿成圆杏仁，神态迷离，哼哼呀呀着无意识往宁次脖后的性腺上凑。

“怎么好闻成这样……”

宁次听鹿丸如叹息般轻声的喃呢，胸腔像遭受撞击过的安全气囊，迅速膨胀，挤飞了一切的不安和焦虑。

Alpha标记欲空前暴涨，遵从本能的宁次再次咬开鹿丸后颈那块红肿的皮肤，舔舐着咸涩发腥的血液，把自己的信息素通过伤口再次埋进鹿丸体里，巩固占有权。

“一个男孩，一个女孩。”

宁次突然开口。

饿了快一个月的鹿丸好不容易得到一口对胃的信息素，魂都快被肏飞了，这会儿听到奇怪的话，机械地反问什么意思。

宁次掌心覆上Omega肌肉紧实的小腹，“生孩子吧。”

“啊？什么？”

鹿丸又问了一遍，软成面条的腰试了几次没挺起来，宁次托着他的屁股卖力往里送，角度刁钻，每次都要碾过前列腺，再重重插进生殖腔。

鹿丸的理智被热潮和快感左右拉扯，思辨能力近乎于零。

宁次抵着他的额头，闭眼轻轻说，“第一胎要女孩，第二胎要男孩，不用等儿子长大，你退休，我养你。”

因为每次为爱鼓掌都机会难得，鹿丸恨不得把时间轴拆成两套，慢的一套用在床上，快的一套放在无聊会议上，所以他总觉得这次意外的交合缺点什么，起初以为是前戏，用他的自给自足代替了，现在才知道——

“没戴套也没打避孕针，你在搞什么？”

鹿丸屈起膝盖，脚丫踩在Alpha胸口想趁人没成结前连同那根试图作死的东西一起踢出去，结果被握住脚踝，双腿拉得更开，两片臀肉也左右分离，坦露出毫无保护的肉穴，一次又一次含进粗长的性器，再被翻扯出殷红的穴肉。

“唔……我放不开你……”宁次低喘着说道，青白色瞳孔痴迷地端详着鹿丸的脸，“这是我能做的补偿。”

“去你妈的补偿，你疯了吗？操，别舔呜……哈啊……”

宁次埋在鹿丸颈窝，舌苔抵着勃勃跳动的颈脉，牙齿在周围打探，像要为随时下口做准备。

鹿丸捋不清宁次的强盗逻辑，身体不可控进入高潮状态，同时感受到后穴的阴茎在涨大。

无论宁次打不打算射进生殖腔，鹿丸都需要那股体液携带的信息素帮忙解决发情期，大不了事后换他吃避孕药。

见鹿丸没再反抗，双手穿过下肋搂紧他的身体，拉近两人下身距离，让湿涔涔的肉刃整根没入，尽可能进到甬道深处，为即将的高潮和成结做准备，宁次翻滚的心里多了粒着磨人的沙砾。

这人果然还是喜欢孩子。

他自私地想，如果两个孩子能挽留住鹿丸，他不介意继续当便利的抑制剂，至于「笼中鸟」的咒印，他可以赌那不知道多低的概率，两人都没遗传到自己的白眼，或者永不开眼，做个远离忍者世界的普通人。

快感累积，宁次把鹿丸送上高潮后快速抽插，重重顶开稚嫩的腔口，成结，射精。

“呜呜……”

鹿丸夹紧屁股趴在宁次怀里似承受不住地啜泣，脸颊肩膀和膝盖泛着情欲的粉红，身上吻痕一个接一个，脖颈凝固血渍的标记是最高杰作。

宁次抱鹿丸在床上找了个相对舒服的位置等待消结，从久久失神中缓过气的鹿丸斜睨他一眼，手臂搭上眼眶，一副不想多看的模样。

已经厌倦了吗？

宁次垂眸心想。

“呼……解释解释，什么叫给我的补偿是让我给你生孩子？说不做是你，又往死里做的也是你，不生孩子是你，想生两个的还是你，”鹿丸反复做着深呼吸平稳情绪，可哽咽的声线出卖了他的内心。

“日向宁次你到底想干嘛？”

被连名带姓质问，宁次变得疑惑，该问这话的是他才对，鹿丸到底想从他这里得到什么？

恢复正常大小的阴茎从肠道滑出，一同流出来的还有宁次射进生殖腔，无论多深，最后都会被清理掉的精液。

他看鹿丸起身下床，就着冷掉的咖啡喝下两片卫生所每个月免费对已婚夫妻发放的紧急避孕药，想知道每次自己打针时，坐在床上看他的鹿丸是什么心情，会有他一半的悲伤吗？

宁次移开目光，不让自己持续陷进莫名的情感怪圈里，“怎么突然发情？”

“你都不管我了，知道这些有用吗？”

鹿丸捡起掉在地上的睡裤想穿，看了看黏糊糊的屁股，觉得多此一举，遂放开了身子坐床上，仿佛忘记刚才无关情欲，双手捂脸，满眼泪水，近乎崩溃的质问，吃着床头柜上剩半截的能量棒，尽可能在热潮间隙补充体力。

“是你没告诉我，我闻不到你的味道。”

鹿丸停下进食，狭长的凤眼眯紧，“哦？所以怪我选择了你？”

“怎么会。”

宁次拇指划过鹿丸脸颊，顺便揩掉嘴角的残渣，像妥协，像放弃，摩挲着指腹残存的体温，眼眸盛满不舍。

鹿丸错开视线，“别这样看我，就像你真喜欢我一样。”

“我喜欢你。”宁次申诉道。

最初那句告白很难开口，但说习惯后，他不介意经常表达，以换取对方一丝好感可能。

鹿丸抬头重新看着他，红肿的眼睛眨了又眨，连连摇头，请他玩笑到此为止。

宁次反问如果不喜欢，为什么会和他结婚。

日向一族无论宗分家，对外族联姻有着严格规定，一人一生只有一次机会和外姓族人结合，不得改姓，不得入赘，继承白眼血统的后代入日向族谱。

说到底，还是为了防止白眼秘密泄露，维护宗家统治。

这是宁次和鹿丸结婚的代价，他没提过，只是耐心等着忙碌的火影特助大人把登记的事排在一个又一个工作后，一拖再拖，最后因为“顺路”才办完。

婚礼为了节约时间和丁次卡鲁伊同时举办，对门的礼厅，隔着一个走廊，既参加了发小的婚礼，又完成了自己的义务。

那时宁次根本不在意，穷开心得不得了，觉得灰暗的人生总算得了一缕光亮，现在也是，贪恋着鹿丸的温暖，不舍得也舍不得放手。

“一生一次……”

鹿丸咀嚼着刚得知的碎片，舌头不安地反复舔着下嘴唇，执拗地否定宁次的喜欢。

他把宁次的爱定义成责任——因为给他做过临时标记，又发现他的秘密，责任心作祟才对他告白，向他求婚。也因为只有责任没有感情，所以交往时只有临时标记，结婚后只在发情期完成任务一样上床。

鹿丸搓了搓赤裸久了生出鸡皮疙瘩的胳膊，在宁次看起来就很暖和的胸膛和冷冰冰的薄被之间毫不犹豫地选择后者，熬过最初的冷，靠着自身体温一点点回暖。

有了个好开头，他把自己怀着怎样被施舍，被怜悯的心情度过的二百八十七天慢慢倾倒出来。

最初确实是图方便，在忙到不可开交的战后重建中，一个没有任何危险，甚至能帮自己度过难熬的发情期的保护伞的诱惑力实在太大了，况且伞的本体还是各方面优秀，波长又和他同步到极致的日向宁次。

白嫖嫖出火。

火没烧毁鹿丸的忍者生涯，却在他的心里一发不可收拾。

大概是见多了行为逻辑自成一套的人，鹿丸很清楚宁次的责任心有多强，也利用了这一点，在第二性别意外暴露的情况下进一步接近对方，故意在发情期的日子和宁次见面，期待一次动情错乱的永久标记。

许是信息素感知障碍的缘故，宁次比大多数，不，是比所有Alpha都要冷淡，比所有Beta还像Beta，与纪念馆的腊像几乎同根同源。

鹿丸骗着一个又一个临时标记，苦恼着前途坎坷的爱慕，得到了意料之外的求婚。

宁次对他越是纵容无度，他心中越是惶惶不安，既贪婪地想用无名指的誓言套住宁次，又觉得对方应该和真正喜欢的人结成伴侣。

他找尽理由加班，婚期一拖再拖，希望宁次幡然悔悟，逃离自己这个恶毒贪婪的假Beta身边。

天天筹备的忍具店开张当晚，宁次在宴席上少有地喝了酒，神态微醺躺在他的腿上，讲三岁以前的快乐，讲父亲在道场因动了不敬念头被伯父惩罚，讲偷梁换柱的秘辛，讲结婚后不想有和自己一样不幸的后代。

鹿丸心疼儿时的宁次，也下定决心去保护现在的他，怕晚一秒会后悔，第二天丁次的婚礼上，所有东西按照同样数目照搬到对门，亲友们左边吃完吃右边，一片兵荒马乱中，他和宁次结婚了。

机缘巧合，间接促使鹿丸拍板的天天成了接到他们捧花的人。

新居在火影楼不远处，鹿丸动了年假，兴冲冲布置新家，掰手指期待同居生活，担心吉乃的祖传手艺不合宁次胃口，还特地拜访了雏田，跟日向家的厨娘学会胡萝卜雕花和手打荞麦面。

鹿丸曾纠结因责任感结婚的宁次会不会像交往时一直给他临时标记，正式同居的那晚，在一场温柔得让人沉沦的性爱中，他得到了期盼的茶味永久标记。

吉乃并不反对鹿丸对子嗣的决定，不如说更安心，这样儿子就不会有暴露身份的风险。

被母亲教育做好防范措施时，鹿丸还在点头，不能只靠宁次戴套或打针，Omega口服的避孕药也要准备，谁还没个情难自禁，但家里缺货，来不及准备的时候。

宁次的反应兜头泼了鹿丸一盆冷水。

曾经觉得便利的感知障碍成了最好的挡箭牌，一次次拒绝，一次次无视，上床变成每个月的例行公务，热情消磨殆尽，鹿丸又重新考虑宁次心中，责任和喜欢，自己占比哪个更多。

他仿佛又变回一个人伪装成Beta，靠药物压制工作途中被各种因素引诱临时发情，小心翼翼熬过一个又一个灾难日的时候。

但他被标记了，抑制剂对标记过的Omega不再有效。

他躲进浴室里，为宁次冷漠的拒绝而痛苦，捂住后颈持续不断散发的Omega气味，无论发情期的自己变得多甜多腻，对方都不会有反应。

破罐子破摔后，鹿丸做了等同于把脸皮撕下来用脚碾碎的疯狂举动。

他决定勾引自己的Alpha。

对AO来说只是个信息素气味改变就能完成的动作，鹿丸需要做很多，例如增加肢体触碰，使用巧妙恰当的言语，以及制造某些暧昧旖旎的气氛。

他学鸣人小时候练习色诱术时常偷看的色情杂志，戴兔耳穿女装，身上喷各种各样气味美妙的香水，不带信息素的那种，没人比他更清楚Omega信息素对宁次诱惑力多低。

他在宁次起床晨跑前钻进被子里给人做口交，洗澡时闯进浴室用涂满沐浴露的身体当浴花，提前润滑后趁对方打坐冥想时脱掉裤子跨腿上磨蹭，或者用影子术把人推到拖床上直接本垒。

然后他放弃了，看清了夜里温暖的怀抱只是不带情欲的责任感。

Alpha的信息素对Omega，尤其是配对的Omega吸引力是绝对的。

因为不死心最后尝试一次，妨碍了宁次本来的工作计划，两人爆发了争吵。

Alpha的信息素无意识发散到空中，鹿丸被迫发情，但对方并不知道。

怕被误会成新一次求欢尝试的谎言，他没开口，抱着有Alpha气味的枕头默默钻进客房狭小的衣橱，浑浑噩噩熬过了夜晚。

天亮时，鹿丸离婚的心情攀到极点。

放过自己，也放过宁次，他自我开导着，开门看到对方担忧的脸，又不争气地生出“万一”的奢望。

万一哪天宁次喜欢上他呢。

为了不做出将来后悔得想把自己头拧下来的决定，鹿丸提出分房分床，尽可能减少和宁次的接触，降低Alpha信息素的干扰，一点点寻找对双方都好的答案。

“我可能再也不会像喜欢你一样那么喜欢上其他人。”

鹿丸把自己裹成被团，只漏出一条细缝换气，卧室里安安静静，他猜自己的感情吓到了宁次，这样也好，让对方认清责任心和爱情永远无法等价交换。

小腹渐渐发热，新的热潮即将开始，但鹿丸不确定宁次是否还有心情和他亲密接触，早知道就该在度过发情期后再摊牌。

他难受地想着。

宁次好像真成了纪念馆的蜡像，眼皮也不眨动地愣在原地，脑海不断翻滚两人相处的点滴。

他听到鹿丸描述砂隐村联合会议那次的意外，“没有别人，只会是你。”鹿丸这样说道，不会允许手鞠进门，也不会随便选择任何人，如果真的需要一次临时标记，只会选宁次，这才是鹿丸把他加入研讨团的原因，一次谁也不知道的公权私用。

宁次终于明白手鞠当时在咖啡馆里的话。

同为Alpha，同为上忍，根本性的不同是鹿丸只喜欢他，所以手鞠永远无法获胜。

嫉妒，不安，惶恐和苦恼成了虚影，从头到尾，他都是鹿丸钦点的胜者，不，把爱情当成非输既赢的比喻本身就是错误，他到底多幸运才能遇上自己喜欢也喜欢自己的人？

鹿丸不知道那个性冷淡狗男人又想干什么，连人带被子把他整个抱住，力气大到濒近窒息，好不容易钻出个脑袋喘口气，那人又钳着他的后脑，舌头撬开嘴巴往里钻。

空气翻倍浓郁的Alpha信息素像致命毒药，发情的Omega成功溺毙在男人怀里，任由对方打开自己的身体，重重捅进去。

“哼嗯……唔呜……”

鹿丸手指缠着几缕拽掉的黑色长发，膝盖抵在宁次腰间，腹腔抽搐，无力承受更多地呻吟着，展现Omega被开发成熟后丰沛多汁的身体。

他被男人扶在胯上挺动，双手撑着Alpha健硕的胸肌，热的皮肤，湿的汗液，还有几滴飞溅的半透明液体。

大腿每次坐下，那根粗壮的性器都会捅到痒处，摩擦出快活的水声，标记成对的信息素在血液里融合，空气到处是烟草和茶叶的味道，当人迷醉又清醒。

“呜呜……够了，要坏了……”

鹿丸无意识哭喊着，早在宁次回来前，他就用手指和一些小玩意解决了两轮热潮，这次的发情毫无征兆，从清晨睁眼开始，断断续续到现在，前面能射的东西大多都交待给自己的右手了，这会儿被宁次撸得又爽又疼，敏感到不行。

他被逼着说了一遍又一遍喜欢，后穴的性器比装马达的轮轴还恐怖，高速精准地折磨敏感处，榨出一股又一股黏液。

把宁次弄上床确实是件可以标注为A级难度的工作，但两人以前也经历过发情期，那时的Alpha更多扮演的是体谅者的角色，处处照顾他的感受，索求有度，会提前准备热水和食物，让鹿丸能多休息就多休息，不像现在掐着他的腰不放，阴茎死命地往肉道里钻，龟头像把锤子，野蛮撞进他的生殖腔，把里面搅得天翻地覆。

他被Alpha狂热的信息素包裹，向天性臣服，露出颈后的性腺，张开双腿吞下一股股热流。

从床头做到床尾，鹿丸带着泪水的脸蛋埋进被褥，屁股和腰高抬，明晃晃的指痕像荔枝的外壳，占有欲十足地罩着白嫩的臀肉。

他夹紧比吻痕更鲜红的肉穴，迎接新一轮的冲击，破碎的求饶声随每次顶入逸出唇齿间。

他的床被乱七八糟的体液弄成最放浪的淫窟，任何人看一眼都能知道上面曾经发生过何等激烈的交媾。

在换到第四个体位时，鹿丸蓄水的膀胱发出警告，他气若游丝要求中场休息，被Alpha架着双腿抱起，屁股半悬空地下了床。

受到惊吓的鹿丸倒吸口气，本能绷紧身体，后穴体积可观的性器轮廓一下子变得清晰。

宁次轻拍了拍他的屁股，让他放松，以下半身连接状态把他抱进卫生间。

接下来发生的事鹿丸没少在鸣人珍藏的杂志和录像带里见识过，但实际发生在自己身上，还是由向来对床事表现得半死不活的假Alpha主导，鹿丸怀疑自己其实在做梦，只有梦里才会有做爱做到爽，信息素吃到饱的好事。

他被压在瓷砖墙上，踮着脚尖，屁股一次次顶成圆饼状，腰眼酸软，下腹坠涨，排泄欲和射精快感渐渐混淆，在Alpha常年打拳的粗糙拇指碾过他红肿坚硬的乳头时开闸倾泄。

头皮战栗的快感在血液里奔腾，鹿丸倒抽着气，喉咙发出嗬嗬声，他的右手被宁次翻转压在瓷砖上，十指交缠，下身也紧紧相扣，阴茎缓慢抽动，细细品尝着失禁后痉挛不断的后穴和生殖腔。

鹿丸脱力地趴在墙上，靠着宁次另一只横在腰间的手才没腿软跪地上，他闭眼大口喘息，感觉到男人嘴唇在后颈腺体上印着细密的吻。

宁次打开花洒，温水冲散了脚边的水渍，也一同带走了Omega腿根和臀缝间干涸的精液。

客房的床显然不能再用，他把人抱回主卧，对方疲惫地扫了眼床铺，也许考虑到两人还处于负距离交流状态的下半身，没出声坚持分床。

宁次把简单清理过的人重新压在身底，未泄出的性器再次埋进湿软的肠道，把人顶出残破的呻吟。

鹿丸终于被干没了力气，双腿无法支撑体重，整个人向前扑倒，有宁次手疾眼快护着，额头险些撞上床头。

“……呼呼，歇一会……”

他要求道。

宁次像翻一条大白鲢一样把他翻到正面朝上，嘴里叼着他腿根最嫩的一块皮肉嗦咬，他说“你歇着，我继续”，语气无赖，不见一丝平日里性冷淡的模样。

鹿丸的脑浆早在隔壁被肏飞到天际，想不通也懒得想，蹙着眉头，被不知第几次灌满肚皮。

意乱情迷间，他攥住堆在床侧高高隆起成的小山包一样的被子，无射精高潮时难耐地扯开，没想到底下藏着一堆东西。

宁次想拦，但阴茎正在体内成结，他每个多余的动作都会扯痛Omega娇嫩的道口。

鹿丸抓一把东西到眼前辨认，是他常穿的衣服，还有领带背心内裤，热潮时担心后穴液体分泌过多准备的小垫子。

自冷战开始，他有小半个月没再进这间屋子，床上的东西只可能是宁次“偷渡”来的。

“这是准备拿去洗的东西。”

他听宁次磕磕巴巴解释，比起已经稀薄的Omega气味，那些贴身衣物染的更多的是Alpha信息素。

他揉了揉臌胀的小腹，缓解装满精液的不适，努力调动脑细胞分析眼前情况。

“你大概发情了。”

鹿丸面色诡异，没想到有一天自己会对Alpha说这句话，当然，对方表情也十分精彩。

其实宁次的不对劲从昨晚就开始有征兆，偏执，焦虑，顶嘴和钻牛角尖时一等一的好手，鹿丸因为总得不到满足，还作死戒断了俩礼拜，所以对宁次的气味反应特别强烈，在宁次信息素发生变化的第一时间误以为该死的狗男人对自己的吸引力又提升两翻。

如此一来，发情期提前也有了合理解释，毕竟昨今两天他都在家，唯一接触过的只有宁次，进入易感期不自知的Alpha。

比起每个月一次发情期的Omega，Alpha一年发作一次，一次比十个Omega都要闹人，尤其是有伴侣的Alpha，信任感缺失，嫉妒心暴涨，占有欲旺盛，渴望伴侣安慰，会筑巢，释放信息素压制同类，引诱伴侣共同陷入热潮，不择手段获取关注度以及——

鹿丸偷偷打量宁次微红的眼睛，“你哭过吗？”

黏人，比发情期的Omega还要黏人，撒娇耍赖哭鼻子，脸是什么？不要的，有Omega亲亲抱抱举高高就行。

所以Alpha们还有一个常见的病名，易感期后抑郁症。

鹿丸仔细回想，发现昨天午饭起，这人就黏他黏得厉害，几乎走哪儿跟哪儿，上厕所还在门外问缺不缺纸，睡觉前被缠了足足半小时才脱身。

因为那人一边黏他一边继续和他吵架，争论明明是个A性恋跟自己压根没一撇的手鞠，一跑一个跟头三岁都不到的奶娃娃未来和孩子都他妈跟老婆怀上的丁次，问他到底喜欢哪个，说话夹枪带棒，恨不得每个字剜去他心头一块肉。

气到脑淤血的鹿丸压根没往那人想讲和，想撒娇，想缠着自己上床的方向思考。

被说中后，宁次绷着脸又开始装拿手的大头蒜。

鹿丸气不过，推着人肩膀，两腿用力，以下身相连的状态把人坐在身底，两手去掐不知道迷倒多少木叶Omega的脸，把瘦削的脸颊捏肿成馒头。

“说话。”

他命令道，如果不是满身吻痕，眉眼间一副刚经历过充分疼爱的模样，话语的威慑力能更强。

宁次皱着眉，沉默半天开口，“我感冒了。”

“你那是发情。”

“不，我头晕，鼻塞，喉咙也不舒服。”

“就这些？” 

鹿丸扬了扬细长的眉毛，感觉到后穴软下的性器逐渐有抬头趋势，俯身贴在宁次耳边，缓慢前后晃动臀部，鼻腔喷洒着湿漉漉的热气，他低声问宁次，“就没想过肏我？”

Alpha呼吸陡然加重，阴茎像过春水的竹子，一瞬暴长成粗壮的凶器，直直杵在肉道里，硬度惊人。

得到满意反应，鹿丸提了提腰，控制里面东西的角度，让湿意泛滥的腔口稳稳抵在性器顶部，小幅度上下吞吐，举手投足的风情迷得宁次刚平息的内心又暗暗躁动。

他现在已经知道，就像误会鹿丸重感冒的发情期，自己也是同样情况。

当从鹿丸身上索要的信息素足够抚平Alpha易感期的冲动后，宁次恢复理智，脑内自我意识过剩的产物自动格式化清除。

他想起自己是怎么喜欢鹿丸，两人对坐下棋畅谈是怎么合拍，一个眼神一个动作，他们初次联手工作时的默契让所有人都惊讶，以为是私交甚密的友人。

他爱鹿丸的洒脱通透的人生观，欣赏充满人情味的办事风格，鹿丸喜欢谁不重要，他选择了自己，自己就要珍惜这份机会。

不为既定的事实雀跃，不为未知的假设担忧，只重视眼前每一天和鹿丸相处的日子。

务实，高效，这是脱离易感期，保持冷静的宁次对待自己感情的态度。

现在，他知道鹿丸喜欢且只喜欢自己一个，爱意只增不减，恨不得把人揉碎塞进身体里永远连在一起。

为了让鹿丸感受到他的真心，宁次双手左右扶稳鹿丸胯骨，拇指摩挲细滑的皮肤，腰腹用力，一次次把人顶得直不起背地哀求，在被撑得满满当当的生殖腔里释放更多精水。

像要补回错过的每一次求欢，鹿丸被宁次以景点打卡级别的形式做遍家里各个角落，厨房黑色围裙更是被蹂躏成脏兮兮的抹布，沾满不可言说的黏液。

“不成了……再来明天就不能动了……”

鹿丸半倚在书架墙上，双手撑着挡板，脚边散了一地卷轴书本，左脚高踩在倒数第三层木板上，右脚脚尖踮地，脚趾动情蜷紧。

宁次跪在Omega大敞的腿间，一手托着绵软的臀肉，一手在精斑点点的肉洞里抽插，中指在前列腺上打转，拇指按压住会阴，单薄的嘴唇上下吞吐着半软不硬，一滴也射不出来的性器，听Omega哭诉着求饶。

早在那人只穿一件半透明薄纱睡衣过来找他“下棋”时，宁次就想这样压着人在书架上做了。

还有浴室的人体按摩，厨房的裸体围裙。

他不知道鹿丸把兔耳发带藏到哪里了，希望没有丢掉，他记得还有个配套的毛茸茸肛塞尾巴和变速遥控器。

清晨口交算了，他那次被咬得很疼，肿了两天。

宁次身体力行让鹿丸知道天下Alpha都一个屌样，尤其是易感期的Alpha，禽兽中的战斗禽兽。

凌晨四点，趁宁次下床去24小时便利店买套，鹿丸拨通小樱家电话，想知道Alpha多久能恢复正常，他一个临时发情根本承受不住，再干下去真要三天热潮了。

对面打着哈欠砸吧砸吧嘴，“六天吧。”

“六天？我他妈发……Omega发情期才三天。”

“唉，人家这不一年一次吗？有的夫妻感情不和的Alpha两三年未必有一回，体谅体谅啊。”

“吃不消怎么办？ 

“怎么，日向易感期了？嗐，受不了打晕就行，记得用粗一点的绳子绑结实了，Alpha又不担心生殖腔，哪儿那么多事儿。”

鹿丸挂断电话，仿佛找到主心骨。

然后他被绳子吊在门框上爽到漏了满地水。

宁次一边抽插一边品评，绳子是挺结实，还不勒手。

“怎么走神了？是我不够卖力吗？”

鹿丸翻了翻白眼，“我在怀念某个性冷淡的狗Alpha。”

“是Alpha就没有不馋肉的。”

宁次咬着他的嘴唇，下身又捅进热情如火的肉穴里。

经过宁次日夜耕耘，鹿丸终于相信这人全心全意地喜欢自己。

本以为生孩子是Alpha易感期筑巢行为之一，宁次再提起时，鹿丸才重视起来，问他为什么改变想法。

“我听说了，你想要孩子，一个女孩一个男孩。”

“谁说的？我怎么不知道我想生孩子？”

“……那我生？”

“你肚子里那东西早退化没了吧？到底怎么回事？”

宁次原原本本讲了上个月易感期时在天天忍具店里发生的事。

鹿丸听完笑到岔气，真切意识到易感期对Alpha的威力，简直里里外外换了个新人格。

“谁小时候没个梦想，敢说你中忍考试那阵没想过将来要当日向族的族长？你瞧我不也是卷了一堆麻烦想撒手都撒不开？鸣人那样特例太少了，何况……”

他眨着黑色眼珠，上下打量体格挺拔模样英俊的Alpha，“你能算普通女人？”

宁次似乎也觉得那时的自己想法太娇气，剥开一瓣橘子送进鹿丸嘴里，打算这事永不再提。

“不过啊……”吐出白色的籽，鹿丸舔舔宁次伸过来的指尖，“你怎么想的？”

“想什么？”

“假设我喜欢小孩，你要和我生吗？别说碰运气赌遗传概率，不是你风格。”

宁次把他搂进怀里蹭了蹭脸颊，“当时我确实这么想的。”

鹿丸鼻腔冷哼一声，“啊，那个麻烦的易感期。”

“如果你真想要，我怎样都可以。”

鹿丸闭上眼，顺从地让宁次亲吻自己的眼皮，他听宁次继续在他额头前低语。

“你胜得过世间千千万万。”

天天和手鞠在开春举办的婚礼。

考虑到双方亲友团都有各村首脑人物，两人连办两场，砂隐一场，木叶一场。

“啊，那个根本性……”

金发挽成倾髻的手鞠穿着朱红色直襟旗袍，姿态优雅地歪头笑了笑，涂满红色指甲的手指着远处身穿同款婚服却仍撸袖子一手一把纸扇抽得李晕晕乎乎的天天。

“我是同性恋，根本不喜欢Beta。”

女Alpha露出尖锐的牙齿，笑容恶劣。

“看你和鹿丸打哑谜真的让我度过一段非常愉快的时光。”

宁次为队友的婚后生活倍感担忧。

寒风呼啸，猪鹿蝶在烧肉Q家进行了年末最后一次聚餐。

丁次拿出黑乎乎的照片指着其中一处，“瞧见没，我女儿。”

井野尖叫着凑到照片前，“哇，好可爱，你看她的眼睛，真像卡鲁伊……喂，鹿丸，不要一来就趴桌子睡觉，说点什么好么？最近火影楼工作没那么多吧？”

像个发霉烂掉的茄子瘫软在卡座里的鹿丸闭着眼，声带被砂纸磨过一样沙哑，“明年八月的预产期，丁次你想我说什么？还有井野，你是怎么从B超上看出来眼睛像谁的？考不考虑进暗部痕检队？”

井野眼睛一翻，给鹿丸一猪鹿蝶出厂的同款白眼，把照片还给丁次，“别理那个没有夫夫夜生活的家伙，决定起什么名字了吗？丁座叔一定特别开心吧。”

“叫蝶蝶，秋道蝶蝶。”

即将成为人父的丁次捂着胖乎乎的脸蛋开心地说道，他看着昏昏欲睡的发小，语气一转，充满担忧，“鹿丸啊，你真不打算要孩子吗？”

“如果拿猪鹿蝶的传承说教就免了吧，过几天我和老妈回鹿山，有得是长辈教育我。”

井野收起兴奋，失落地摸着历代猪鹿蝶组合会戴的碧色耳钉，“真的要散了吗？”

“怎么会，这件事我还在和宁次讨论，初步打算从族里随便过继个晚辈。”

似乎身体不适，鹿丸一段话换了好几个坐姿，“嘛，你们仔细想，就算我愿意生，生出来个白眼，还敢教影子术，日向家也不会任由血继限界外流，这方面他们族管得特别严。”他皱眉强调道。

“和你俩那什么不和谐真没关系？”亲眼见证过鹿丸疯狂的井野大刺刺地问。

回答她的是两根颤颤巍巍竖起的手指。

“能一个月两次了？不错嘛。”

“是一周只休息两天。”

鹿丸扯开衣领，喉结处彰显霸道占有欲的吻痕直观给出了Omega终日疲倦的真正原因。

去他妈的修身养性，Alpha全是禽兽。

一场寒流在新年之际席卷木叶火影楼，六代火影卡卡西带头感冒，特别助理鹿丸紧随其后。

值班结束回家的宁次看到鼻尖通红，双眼含水，兔子一样藏在被窝里的鹿丸，摆出个我明白的手势。

等着人去拿体温计和感冒药的鹿丸看自家Alpha光速脱掉衣服钻进被窝，一副作死准备交叉感染的模样，终于忍不住开口。

“你要干嘛？”

宁次眨眨又圆又白的大眼睛，“帮你解决发情期。”

“你他妈是不是唔……唔嗯……”

“才刚开始吗？好像不太湿。”

“我他妈那是啊哈……哈……”

“没关系，刚买润滑剂，草莓橘子要哪个？”

“去你妈的哪个哼嗯……嗯啊……”

“你今天怎么总说脏话？”

“笨蛋！”

隔日，腰酸背痛的鹿丸瘫在床上，旁边躺个成功体液交换到感冒病毒并高烧39°C的宁次。

“易感期不是一年一次吗？”

“你可闭嘴吧。”

END


End file.
